


we survived the crisis, babe

by wingdingtypes



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Possessed!Ethan, Post-Canon, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes
Summary: Against all odds, Ethan survives the fire. With some help from his best friendy-wendy of course
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	we survived the crisis, babe

A lone figure rises from the blackened debris of the mall. Shifting amongst the soot, silhouetted against the setting sun they stretch tired arms, testing new legs over fallen shelves, unaware of the ash falling from their black jacket.

Not so far off, the lights of Hatchetfield twinkle on happily. Not unlike stars. Amused by this thought, they try to laugh, but throat so filled with ash, they cough up a wad of green slime. It sizzles where it lands. Pushing air in and out of damaged lungs. Feeling grounded, they begin moving faster completely unhindered by the various burns, broken bones and cuts that have long stopped bleeding.

If it feels anything, it feels lonely being a bridge. The solitary thread connecting one world to another; highly strung and liable to snap at any time. Feeling so much smaller than usual. Insecurity and loss had long settled into the vessel. Had it been this way with Wiley too? It did not recall.

Regardless. They would rebuild soon, this world had proven itself to be versatile and desperate at the best of times. People were hungry for content to distract themselves, and would fall to their knees to feast upon the new and blinding. After all, it was inevit-

Sudden loud crunching of tires over gravel alerts the figure that they are no longer alone. Spun around only to be blinded by the bright beam of a flashlight cutting through the dark. Glinting off studs, piercings and monochrome eyes. Hastily, they ducked beneath a fallen structure in an animalistic crouch.

Rescue party? Searching for survivors, perhaps?

How quaint

Why not give the people what they want?

They stood up from their crouched position the light found them and illuminates their back, casting an impossibly long shifting shadow. The figure brushes back their dark singed hair; a lost yet familiar gesture.

An incredulous voice called out across the ruins _"Ethan?"_

Wiggly turns around, and smiles.

_"What's shak'n babe?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan really was M.I.A huh? Thought I would fix that.  
> The reference to Monochrome Eyes is my headcanon that creatures from the Black and White have blank spiralling eyes, to mirror the fanon that infected people from tgwdlm have blue eyes, you know?  
> hmu on tumblr @none-of-us-are


End file.
